survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil: Outbreak
''' '''Outbreak Set predominantly J's Bar in downtown Raccoon City, eight ordinary citizens Kevin Ryman, George Hamilton, Yoko Suzuki, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, Alyssa Ashcroft, Cindy Lennox and David King are all suddenly attacked by a hoard of Zombies. The survivors flee the bar upstairs before splitting up once they leave the building. 'Below Freezing Point' Below Freezing Point takes place in William Birkin laboratory on the outskirts of the city. The entire facility has been frozen solid when the survivors enter it from the sewer network. Umbrella researcher Monica is there to greet you at the facility. 'The Hive' A scenario that takes place in Raccoon City Hospital. Survivor's are stalked in the hospital by Humanoid Leech, a creature made up of hundreds of leeches controlling the body of a doctor. 'Hellfire' Hellfire refers to the Apple Inn which in many places is on fire. Hellfire takes place on the same day as the Outbreak scenario as some of the survivors of J's Bar have splintered from their group into the Inn. Many Licker B.O.W.S infest the hotel which is trying to be contained by Raccoon Fire Department firefighters. 'Decisions, Decisions' The final chapter of the Resident Evil: Outbreak takes place in Raccoon City University where rouge Umbrella employee Greg Muller works on his Thanatos ''Tyrant. Decisions, Decisions takes place just before the city is bombarded and ultimately destroyed. 'Wild Things' As the same suggests, Wild Things places the survivors in possibly the most dangerous location in Raccoon City, Raccoon Zoo. Many of the attracts including Lions, Hyena's and various plants have felt the full force of the ''T-Virus ''which present a sustained and menacing threat. The Zoo's star attraction, Oscar the elephant has also been infected and tramples through the Zoo on a regular basis. 'Underbelly' A dark and brooding chapter set in the metro network of Raccoon City. In his day job, Jim Chapman works for the subway system, but soon after the viral leak, many infected fleas began feeding on any prey they can find. 'Flashback' In a throwback to the original game, the game's survivors find themselves on the outskirts of the city in the Arklay Forest. Here they encounter ''Albert Lester ''who entices them into an abandoned hospital overran by plant life. As soon as the survivor's enter the hospital, they are tracked by Axe Man until a climatic showdown with ''Dorothy Lester in the basement. 'Desperate Times' Desperate Times shows for the first time the zombie onslaught that was documented in Resident Evil 2. Meeting with Marvin Branagh the survivors take shelter in the R.P.D. before defending the precinct against the undead. 'End of the Road' Running side by side to Decisions, Decisions from Resident Evil: Outbreak End of the Road shows a different group of survivors that have fled to an Umbrella facility in the city. Employee ''Carter ''assists as the survivors battle through the facility before returning to the city streets. It is a race against time before the city is bombarded and destroyed.